


Eight Reasons Why I Hate That I Loved You

by MidnightQuestant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adultery, Arguing, Cheating, Dave Is Not Normally This Much Of An Asshole, Divorce, Dysfunctional Relationships, Failed Marriage, First story, Humanstuck, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, I swear, Lots of Arguing, M/M, Marriage, in retrospect this was a huge vent lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightQuestant/pseuds/MidnightQuestant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is this what it was supposed to be? It isn't what I planned, but it happened anyways. My only question is:</p><p>Why didn't you tell me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Reasons Why I Hate That I Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fan fiction on the website (yay)! This was inspired by a few songs, so I will list them here:
> 
> The Bed Song - Amanda Palmer
> 
> Skinny Love - Bon Iver
> 
> My Love - Sia
> 
> Almost Lover - A Fine Frenzy
> 
> Okay, so I hope you enjoy!

 

 

 

_**One** _

 

 

 

 

I was laying right next to Dave, his heat warming my side. He had brought about a million blankets and pillows into the living room, practically swamping me with them. He had made sure to pull them around us tightly. We were trying to find a movie we could both agree on, but ended up just laughing and kissing like stupid teenagers that had just fallen in love, despite the fact that we were both in our early twenties and had been together for almost three years. It was perfect.

He had pressed his smile to my neck and cheeks, making me shove at him a little. He always did this. He'd avoid my lips to tease me into grabbing the sides of his head and taking the initiative. Dave always liked it when I did that for some reason.

Eventually, we stopped with the kisses and just lay there, enjoying each other's company. Dave grabbed my hands before sighing, and I gave him a questioning look. Dave sucked in another breath before changing our positions, allowing me to lay over him and straddle his hips. A few years ago, this would've been awkward, but now it was like second nature to me. Bliss, even.

He began putting his fingers on the skin of my waist and I squeaked at how cold his hands were. That asshole always managed to get me to fall for that every time.

"Fuck you." I stuck my tongue out at him in clear defiance of his actions. He just chuckled at me and propped himself up on the arm of the couch, looking at me with that infuriatingly coy face of his. For my method of revenge, I plucked the shades right off of his face, getting a look at his coppery brown eyes and a rewarding roll of his them.

"God, I love you, Kat." He said, pulling me close. I gave him a kiss, telling him the same back.

"Love you more." I smiled.

"I'm pretty sure that I have the world record for how much can a single guy love his boyfriend. Five year reigning champion," Dave continued the stupid game.

"I broke it then. You lost your streak, pretty boy," I gave Dave a kiss to his nose, laughing at the way he still scrunched his nose up when I did it. He's done that since we got together and refuses to stop doing it. I just grew to love it, just like I grew to love everything else about him.

"Ugh, can I have a feelings jam with you for a bit?" Dave asked, letting out a long sigh. I raised one of my eyebrows.

"You're asking like you haven't started having feelings jams with me without asking. But yeah, have at it." I told him. He laughed before continuing.

"Have I ever told you that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me? You make me feel so happy and shit, and I've never been with anyone who could do that before." Dave began. I nodded, saying that he told me that almost everyday. He really did, though.

"And, I really can't imagine myself being with anyone besides you. If I was, I doubt I would've been nearly as happy as I am now. Like, seriously. You are like a machine that makes skinny white boys like me happy. But, not really a machine because you are super expressive, which I like a lot about you," He continued. I found myself blushing at the compliments. I had always felt like my emotions were invasive and annoyed people. Yet here Dave was, telling me it was something he liked about me.

"So, I have been thinking about you a lot recently. You know, how sweet you are, how you deal with my stupid antics about irony and stupid jokes, the way you keep me balanced, because let's face it. Without you, I'd be somewhere in the middle of the ocean, wondering how I got there, because I would've been too caught up in the moment to think about what I was doing in the first place. You're way more decisive than I am," Dave rambled when he talked, but I can't help but think it's cute. He's all flustered, too, which was pretty unlike him.

"Okay, I have a single question for you, babe." He sucked in a shuddering breath before fumbling around for something in his pocket. I was starting to get tiny hints at what was happening, but he's the type of guy to play stupid jokes, so I couldn't really tell. He eventually pulled the thing out, holding it against his palm. He looked at me, then back down, and back up.

"My beautiful Karkat Vantas, will you marry my sorry ass?" He finally said. He put on his signature confidence when he saw it. I had taken the hints, but I still had to let it register in my brain. I said something, and it probably came out angrily. He looked a little uncertain or crestfallen. I couldn't really tell since I hadn't processed what he had just asked me, though, my face split into a big grin that probably took up my face entirely.

"Of course I'll marry you, stupid. Was that even really a question?" I said, getting myself tangled under his arms and laying my head on his chest to hear his rapid heartbeat.

"Oh. Oh, wow. Holy shit!" Dave had processed my answer. He held me tightly, going me a kiss to the top of my head. He told me to give him my hand, so I did, and he slowly slipped the ring onto my finger. I noticed that he was wearing a similar band. It was perfect, and I couldn't have asked for anything better than that moment. It was like being told that your life was just beginning, and that there was a future out there, waiting for you.

At some point, Dave and I had begun making out like it was the last time we would be able to. There was a lot of laughing and giggles. It felt like the first time again. I couldn't stop drinking him in. He was there, and we were going to be there forever and ever, just like it should be.

 

 

 

 

_**Two** _

 

 

 

 

The wedding had been a month and a half ago, but I still felt the buzz of being newlywed. We had already gotten back from our short honeymoon a week and a few days ago. We had been basking in the fact that we were husbands in the meantime.

The wedding itself was great. A lot of my family showed up to the fairly small ceremony. Even my grandparents showed up, and they lived far away. It made me really happy to see them there. They had told me they made the trip because they apparently couldn't bear to miss their grandson getting married, in their words. My niece and nephew were there as well. Kankri had adopted two children because, according to him, he got lonely. He had a boy named Dmitri and a girl named Imogen.

Dave's family was significantly smaller than mine, but that did't mean they loved him any less. They were probably some of the most supportive people I knew. Roxy, Rose, and Dirk were what kept him on his feet when he was a kid. They had to be there. They were impossibly close.

A few of our friends showed up as well, making the thing all the more interesting. They were always a bit of a crazy bunch, and I sometimes find it hard to believe that some of them were our friends.

Dave was sitting on the bed, playing his guitar. He had always been better at stuff like that then I was. I was watching his hands, particularly the one with his ring on it. It was a beautiful reminder that he and I were bonded together in a way. It was oddly sentimental for me. I liked knowing that he wore it on his ring finger, and refused to take it off unless he was taking a shower, and he only did that to prevent himself from dropping it and getting it lost in the drain.

Anyways, I didn't know what song Dave was playing, or if it was any particular song at all, but I knew that I liked it. It was soft, which what he liked to play most of the time. He didn't sing as much as I'd like him to, but I think it was the silence between us that kept us infatuated. We never got bored of each other and we always had something to talk about.

I scooted up the bed to sit directly beside Dave. I gave him a kiss to his cheek when the glanced over to me. I liked to give him kisses, and I think he enjoyed receiving them. He smiled before going back to playing his instrument. I couldn't play instruments very well. My only real talent was making sure that we had our bills paid in time and tolerating people at a front desk long enough to keep that talent from getting rusty. Dave helped out, too, but his job didn't pay as well. It's not his fault his boss is such a dickwad and gives him minimum wage no matter how hard he works. He's been trying to get that a raise for months now.

Yeah, things were great. We were happy together.

 

 

 

 

_**Three** _

 

 

 

 

The buzz of being married had faded by now. It had been almost seven months since the wedding now. We still loved each other, but we didn't want to spend every second together. I didn't stare at the rings anymore, either. We had fallen back into the routine of going to work, coming home, eating dinner, and then doing whatever.

We still went on dates occasionally. The most recent one had been two weeks ago. We had gone on a walk and discussed adopting a dog to man the fort or whatever. Dave threatened to name the dog Samurai if we got one. I had to admit that it was pretty funny. Dave still had his sense of humor. And soft hands. Can't forget about his soft hands.

I did want to get the dog, though, but I didn't want the poor thing to be called Samurai because Dave wanted to make history puns. I wasn't very good at naming things, either. So, I instead thought about what type of dog I wanted, and talked to Dave about it later on. I wanted either an Australian Shepherd, a Dogo Argentino, or an Akita. I was leaning towards the Australin Shepherd, though. They were really good dogs.

"So, if we get a dog, what kind would you want?" I had asked him. He seemed to think it over a little in his head before answering.

"I don't know. I like Boxers, but I'm really fine with whatever breed. Except Chihuahuas. Those shaking balls of hatred can go back to whatever plane of Hell they came from." He answered. I remembered that he had had an 'awful experience' with a Chihuahua when he was younger, resulting in a scar on his forearm and a hatred of them for the rest of eternity.

"I kind of want an Australian Shepherd. They're really nice dogs. The hardest part about it would be the grooming." I said. Dave nodded, saying that he's fine with that. I smiled, liking the fact that I got my way without much of a hassle.

"Are we still going to name it Samurai?" Dave teased. I pushed at him with my feet, poking his stomach and arms.

"No, we are not naming the dog Samurai. Think of something better, asshat," I put on a face of mock anger to hold in laughter at his stupid pun that he refused to give up on. It was kind of growing on me, though. I would never admit it out loud, of course, but it did.

"How about Deputy Dawg?" Dave joked. It wasn't Samurai, but something equally as bad.

"God, no. That was awful." I put my hands over my face, hiding the stupid grin on my face. I got up to move and sit next to Dave. He put his arm over my shoulder, and continued talking.

"Evanescence, the edgiest dog on the block," He laughed. I groaned loudly, hitting his chest lightly with my hand.

"They just keep getting worse. Step up your game, Dave." I teased, trying to think of a name myself. I had nothing, and I was starting to give up and give in to dave's antics and end up naming the dog Samurai.

"What about Zeppelin? You know, like Led Zeppelin." I suggested. Dave clapped a hand onto my shoulder and smiled at me.

"Oh my fucking God, yes." He said. I felt triumphant in getting my way. It was always an interesting experience considering how I pretty much gave in to what Dave wanted.

"So, we agree on an Australian Shepherd named Zeppelin?" I asked. He nodded, putting his head on top of mine. I grinned and leaned more into his shoulder. This was nice. We hadn't really had the time for this with work, and paying bills, and other things. We sat there for I don't even know how long before Dave yawned and said that he had work in the morning. I rolled my eyes and said that I was coming with him, since I also had work tomorrow.

We got into the bed quietly. His arm found its way across my body again, holding me close. I liked it. I gave Dave a kiss goodnight and fell asleep quickly.

 

 

 

 

_**Four** _

 

 

 

 

We finally got the dog. It was a she and her name remained Zeppelin. It was pretty cool name, actually, and had definitely grown on the both of us. The same way the idea of getting a puppy instead of a full-grown dog grew on us. She was hyper and constantly jumped around our legs. She was also very fluffy, and seemed to make other small dogs with her fur.

She was almost a year and a half old now, which means Dave and I have been together for a little over two years. It's kind of crazy to think we got this far. We'd started fighting more, but I think it's just how stubborn we both are. Also, it happens with every married couple. It's just a part of life.

Zeppelin always sniffs at people who they walk in the door, but hardly sniffs at us. I think she smells people form work on Dave's jeans and gets worried tat we've been playing with other dogs. She's incredibly protective and doesn't like other dogs or strangers getting too close. Dave just gives her head a few scratches and walks into the living room, saying hello and sometimes giving me a kiss, before walking into the bathroom to take shower. I didn't think anything of it.

I currently had Zeppelin laying on my lap, enjoying the way I was petting the side of her stomach. It was her favorite thing ever, and no one could say otherwise with the way her tongue lolled out of her mouth and she rolled onto her back, beckoning you to pet the main part of her belly.

I looked up form the dog when I heard Dave walk in. I could tell it was him because of his jacket had little chains on the that clanked together when he moved the clothing.

"Hey, Dave." I said. He returned it with a 'hey'. The formal greetings had been ditched months ago. We just kind of drifted out of it. Married life was hard, and you don't really feel like a stupid teenager with a wedding band on your finger. I still liked to look at it occasionally, especially on our even rarer date nights now. Our last one had been almost a month ago. Zeppelin felt like our baby and it's our job to provide. Dave's been working overtime, especially after getting his raise. I had called him a few times, just to make sure, but nothing seemed suspicious.

"I smell something. Did that lady at the front desk spray you with that shit cologne again?" I calle, my nose scrunching up at the scent that just reeked of douche.

"Yeah, she's a bitch sometimes, I swear. I don't want any free samples. They all smell like ass that's been lathered in ammonia and horse shit." Dave said back. I told him to go get a shower, and he did. He came back downstairs with dripping wet hair and a hoodie on. I felt a little part of me get angry at the fact that he didn't towel his hair off. Now there's going to be water all over the floor, couch, and the jacket.

"You know, you're supposed to dry your hair off." I said. I didn't mean for it to come out bitchy, but it did.

"I know, I just didn't think about it. What's the big deal anyways?" He mumbled. I rolled my eyes before looking at him.

"It's getting all over everything? Seriously, I'm shocked at how little common sense you have," I huffed. It had started and there was no going back. I was stubborn and I wasn't about to let him win this argument.

"I've had a shitty day. I barely got to work on time, my boss chewed me the fuck out for it, I had an assload to do today, and the front desk lady sprayed me. I'd say that warrants me the ability to have my hair wet for a while." He argued.

"It doesn't matter how shitty of a day you've had. You should have enough common sense to dry your hair off before you walk around the house. You're a grown man, I shouldn't have to tell you this." I retorted. Dave groaned before looking at me and furrowing his eyebrow.

"Why are you being such a bitch today? It's like I got in the shower and you changed into a different person." He said. I put on a face of real anger this time. I was tired of him and his shit. He does this everytime and I'm tired of it.

"I may be a bitch, but at least I have common sense. I'm tired of you 'forgetting' about things. It'll only be a little while before you forget our anniversary if you keep at it." I growled. Zeppelin had left the room already. She always did that when Dave and I fought. Dave leaned forward, suddenly more attentive.

"Do not bring our anniversary into this. I wouldn't forget it, and you're making ridiculous accusations." He contended, giving me rough glare.

"Maybe if you made yourself less forgetful, I would be able to trust you when you fucking say that." I narrowed my eyes at him. I felt the anger boiling inside of me, threatening to overflow. When I got too angry, I cried, and I didn't want to cry in front of him.

"I can't use make myself less forgetful overnight. What do you think I am? Some sort of magical being that can do anything at anytime on a whim. Sorry, Karkat. It doesn't work like that. It's like I have to walk on eggshells around you. This started because I didn't dry my hair off, and you decided to make it an issue. I'm tired of arguing with you because I don't do everything exactly like you want me to!" Dave screamed. The neighbors would be pissed. We could only afford a duplex, so they could probably hear us through the wall.

"Then don't. I don't fucking care! Go be a fucking dumbass, and see where it gets you." I yelled. He gave me one last look before storming off to the bedroom. I heard the door slam, and I fell back onto the couch, still fuming. I couldn't believe him! I told him a simple thing, and he just had to keep it going! I felt the tears finally forming in my eyes. I doubted Dave would be back in here for the rest of the night, so I allowed myself to cry. I was so tired of fighting, but I felt like I had to when we started.

I fell asleep at some point. I guess I cried myself to sleep. I know that I woke up with a blanket wrapped around me, and a pillow under my head. I warmed up a little at this, but I still had the cold shoulder for Dave. I was still pretty angry at him. However, I think I would forgive him by the end of the day.

 

 

 

 

_**Five** _

 

 

 

 

Dave and I had been married for officially three years now. It didn't feel like an amazing milestone on any day besides the anniversary. We stopped going on any regular dates. Only birthdays, anniversaries, and sometimes holidays. We just stopped doing it.

Dave kept working extra, but is apparently too busy to talk to me. That fucking dick. Apparently work was more important than his husband. I took time to look at the rings sometimes. Mostly on the few times we held hands. We didn't do that much anymore, either. We don't really do anything romantic anymore.

I looked at them, almost sad now. I feel bad when I doubt that our relationship is going to work out. Sometimes I think we would've been better off if we just remained boyfriends instead of husbands. I think the idea of being legally bonded is starting to weigh down on us, threatening to make us snap at any moment.

This isn't what marriage was supposed to be like. Not at all.

We slept on different sides of the bed. He doesn't even kiss me goodnight anymore, and I don't give him kisses. We didn't touch in our sleep. We slept side by side, and that's it.

Dave always left for work before I woke up. I don't think about him through the day, really. Sometimes I would cry over how shitty our marriage turned out to be, though. I would go to the bathroom to cry if I was at work. I was happy that I worked in a fairly independent workplace and no one would really care if I went to the bathroom for a while.

I got a call from Dave one day. It was strange. When we first started back working again after the wedding, we couldn't stop texting each other. I answered it, though.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, uh, I was wondering if it would be okay if I invited Jade, John, Rose, Terezi, and Kanaya over tonight." Dave said. It wasn't just to say that he hoped I was having a good day. I wasn't about to bitch to him about it, but I sort of wanted him to call just to say that sometime.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because we never do anything anymore. This gives us some time to socialize," He replied.

"Fine, whatever." I concluded.

"Sweet. Alright, bye." He said quickly before hanging up.

"Yeah, love you, too, Dave." I muttered to myself before getting back to work, desperately wanting the day to end. When it finally did, I packed my things up and left, not wanting to stay in the shithole much longer. I walked to my car quickly, unlocking it and driving home. I hardly ever stopped anywhere between work and home. I didn't want to waste time that I could spend in the privacy of my own home unless I absolutely had to.

When I go home, Dave was already there, which was odd. I walked inside, calling for him when walked in.

"Hey, Dave, I'm home! You didn't tell, me you'd be here early." I said.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm in the living room, though." He called back. I walked there, feeling an odd urge to lay with Dave like we used to. I wanted that original spark for some reason. Was it because our marriage had run dry? Probably. But, I acted on my urges. I went up to him and I kissed him. He pulled away before I could deepen it. If we were still newlyweds, he would've been kissing back in a heartbeat. It hurt to know that he wasn't willing to do that anymore.

"Well, okay then." Dave breathed. I felt my heart twist at the tone he said that in. Did he not like it when I kissed him anymore? I just wanted to go back a few years, when we were happy and could kiss without question. Our love has almost run awry, and I wanted it back. I still loved him, but I didn't know if he still loved me.

 

 

 

 

_**Six** _

 

 

 

 

I got an incriminating text from multiple people one day. A text that changed everything. The first one was from Kanaya, my godmother's daughter, though.

Kanaya: Karkat, I Think I Have Some Information Worth Sharing.

That was all the text said. Not even two minutes later, I got one from John.

John: Hey, karkat. I think I have some information you'd like to know...

Same vague bullshit. Terezi sent me one just like it. I finally got a clear one from Rose.

Rose: Karkat, I think you should come over to my house. We need to talk to about something important.

It wasn't an exact answer to why everyone was acting the way they were, but it was something. I slipped my phone into my pants pocket before heading to my car. I knew how to get to Rose's after countless times of driving Dave over there. I wondered what they could possibly want with me, too.

When I got there, I knocked on the door like a respectable person. I had some manners. Not many, but some. Rose opened the door, giving me a look before dragging me into her house. I was sat at a table, with most of my better friends surrounding me. They twiddled their thumbs until Terezi piped up.

"So, you probably want to hear our news, huh?" She asked. I nodded, growing tired of our escapades.

"Well, we just got word from Dave that. . .Well. . ." Kanaya mumbled.

"Well? Spit it out, Kanaya." I grumbled. I was tired as is.

"Dave's been cheating on you." John blurted out. I felt my heart break, and I don't know that the feeling of your own heart breaking was worse than breaking your leg. That went away after a while, but this would not. I couldn't get rid of the rip in my heart, telling me that everything was lies.

I didn't know whether to be angry or sad, so I just sat there, staring off. I'm pretty sure Kanaya pulled me in for a hug, but I didn't react. It was still registering.

Dave cheated on me.

Dave cheated on me

Dave cheated on me.

I started to cry against Kanaya's shoulder, and she rubbed my back soothingly. I wanted to break part and hide, but that was physically impossible. I didn't know why he did it. Was I not good enough? Did I bitch too much? Was it because of our dried up marriage? I don't know. I just know that it would take a long time for me to be able to face him lovingly again, if at all. I kept in my fucking pants for him, but apparently he can't do the same for me. Apparently I don't deserve it. I wanted to kill him, but at the same time, I couldn't bear to think of a life without him. He was supposed to be my forever and ever, but now he's just my ex forever and ever.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stayed at Rose's that night, ignoring all calls and texts from Dave, asking where I was. He stopped texting after two hours, though. I guess I was only worth two hours. Terezi stayed over to keep me company, but I didn't talk. I just stared blankly at a wall, hating the feeling of reality weigh in on me.

 

 

 

 

_**Seven** _

 

 

 

 

I was arguing with Dave, but I was arguing over the big thing. The whisper of suspicion I'd had for a while now. I was screaming in his face, hating how the barely reacted.

"Why did you do it!? Was I not good enough for you? Are you seriously stupid enough to tell your fucking friends that and think they wouldn't tell me?I knew that you had no common sense, but I didn't think you were an idiot or a cheater!" I shouted. I was crying, tears dribbling down my face, and my mouth was contorted into a frown.

"Answer me, God damn it! You're stoic face isn't hot like I used to think it was. I'm not fucking twenty anymore. We aren't newlyweds anymore. I'm not going to breeze past this because I love you too much! You ruined that! You ruined it because you can't keep it in your fucking pants!" I cried. He just stood up. I felt a little overwhelmed by how much taller he was than me, but I stood my ground.

"I didn't want you to find out because I didn't want to hurt you." He said simply. I laughed incredulously.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me! You think that's an excuse? If you didn't want to hurt me, then why did you do it in the first place?" I screamed.

"I wasn't satisfied with our marriage, and I don't think you are, either." He stated. I wanted to smack him. His poker face wasn't attractive anymore. it made me sick. I looked away for a moment, not wanting to believe his last statement, no matter how true it was. If I acted like it wasn't true, then it wasn't true. I thought about my next action before actually doing it.

"Fine, go fuck whoever you want. It's not my problem anymore. We're through," I snarled, grabbing at the band on my finger. "Here, have your fucking ring back. I don't want it."

Dave's face contorted into almost hurt. I just pushed him out, yelling at him to leave. I didn't want to see his face. He made me so angry. I couldn't believe him!

Once Dave left, I saw Zeppelin trot over to me. I just looked at her before collapsing to the ground. I still had a bit of love for Dave, and my heart wasn't going to let me forget it. Everything hurt. Zeppelin brushed her fur against me, trying to comfort me the best she could. I gave her a soft pet, unable to find the energy for anything else.

I would be filing for a divorce tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

_**Eight** _

 

 

 

 

The divorce had become final. Dave would get the dog. Of course he would. He takes every little shred of happiness I have left. At least I got the house.

I couldn't stop crying. I felt pathetic. He's just a stupid boy. But, I wanted the ring back on my finger. I wanted to go back to four years ago when everything was okay, and we smiled and laughed and kissed until the sun came up. I wanted him to call me baby, Kat, sweetheart, and all the other nicknames he used. I could never get those years back, though.

I couldn't bring myself to wish bad things upon Dave. I think it was that little piece of love I still had. I wanted to let go, but that would probably equate to having my leg chopped off with no anesthetic. In other words, it would be painful. But, there was no other way. I couldn't hold onto him forever.

I kept remembering everything. The first date, the first kiss, the anniversaries, the wedding, the honeymoon, everything. Even when he'd play guitar on the bed and mess up the notes. I wanted it to stop popping up in my mind. I would go insane if it didn't.

I think that's the thing with love. They may not love you back, but you love them so much, with all of your heart. But then there's that single thing that makes you plummet into oblivion because love is never perfect. It's always going to get you and make you regret a lot of stuff. It might make you even miss stuff. I missed the way Dave's lips felt on mine, and the way he tasted, and the way he used to sweet talk me into watching his movies. There's always a time to let go, and I think mine is now.

So, for now, all I can do is try to get better. It might take two months, or it might take two years, but I'll do it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, as a side note, Dave normally isn't this much of an asshole in my other fan fictions. He was made into a douche for this particular fan fiction. Okay, I'm done. See ya! :)


End file.
